Addicted To Love
by AlbinoSwedishFish
Summary: Takes place in Taft's compound. I guess you'll have to read and find out. Valkubus


**10:15 PM**

"You know, you like to think you're immune to the stuff! But..."

The tall blonde pivoted with her left heel, and faced the brunette.

"But what?" She posed.

The shorter woman gazed up towards the Scandinavian.

"Zephyr got your tongue?" A grimace curled up her mouth.

"Y-you like to think your immune t-to the stuff but..."

"I heard you the first time succubitch, spit it out!" The blonde spat.

"B-but it closer to the truth to say..." The brunette flinched.

"To say what?"

"To say-to say that you just can't get enough..."

"You know what? I've got better things to do," she span around again, and started to walk away until a shout stopped her.

"You can't get enough!"

"Get enough of what?" The blonde asked, still not facing the other woman.

"Love Tamsin... love,"

Now looking at the woman, the Valkyrie's pupils dilated twice, and an unbearable beam of light came into her vision. She applied an immense amount of pressure to her temple with her palm.

"Ahh, God!"

Bo grabbed the blonde's arm, but she just shrugged her off.

"What is it Tamsin?" By the time the Valkyrie met her gaze, the pain had ceased momentarily.

"Nothing-just-just fuck off succubus. Okay? You don't know jack about me," losing her balance again, the blonde relied on Bo's embrace to maintain stance. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips formed into a thin line.

"Look bitch, as much as I'd like to continue my speech, if something's wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong, got it- ahh!" this time grasping her lungs, Bo had to pull herself into Tamsin to keep her upright but, the Valkyrie's knees buckled, and the brunette wasn't strong enough.

"I've got you, I've got you," Bo whispered in reassurance, as she lowered the woman to the ground. Things had taken a turn from her original intentions.

Leaning against the bulletproof interiors of the interrogation room, the blonde harshly began to cough.

"G-get off me-gahhh!" blood spilt from her lips this time, as she coughed again.

"Shit! Remind me never to save your cute little ass again," blushing at the statement, yet still concerned, Bo looked down at her newly crimson soaked shirt.

"Your hurt Tamsin,"

"Albert Einstein, I should've studied with you when the SATs came around,"

"Bet you did well on that,"

"Pardon?"

"The SATs I mean, cold hearted bitch or not, you're a fucking genius,"

"Apparently not smart enough to know when not to save the pretty girl,"

The brunette used the distraction to her advantage, and slipped her hands under the blonde's shirt. Softly moaning at the contact (not going unnoticed by a certain succubus), Tamsin slapped her away.

"What the hell?"

"Just, let me look,"  
The Valkyrie grinned, "I figured your foreplay to be weak,"

"God Tamsin, can you ever take anything seriously?"

"Lifes too short,"

"Yeah, but not for you. At least not, if you stop throwing yourself in front of bullets for me,"

The blonde woman scoffed silently, and murmured, "Like that's gonna happen,"

"Excuse me?"  
"I-I mean, I'd rather throw your butt in jail still looking half way decent you know,"

"Yeah well, the next time you help me, maybe we won't be under these circumstances, and I could properly thank you,"

"As long as there's alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. And we're not stuck in Taft's interrogation room,"

"Sounds like a plan, which reminds me…" the Succubus attempted to lift the Valkyrie's top again, but failed.

"Woman, did you not take body language 101 in college?"

"Actually I never attended,"

"That explains a lot," the blonde sighed.

"Please Tamsin, obviously your lungs are damaged, just let me see,"

The Valkyrie rested her blood stained hands over the brunette's.

"Bo, I think I'll manage,"

Surprised by the small gesture, the Succubus intertwined her fingers within the other woman's, and squeezed.

"Why'd you do it huh? Why'd you take that damn bullet for me?"

Deciding it would be too physically exhausting to formulate a proper sentence now, Tamsin just closed her eyes, and leaned into the brunette.

* * *

 **2:00 AM**

"Tamsin!"

Snapping back abruptly, the blonde's whole was cascaded with a salty substance. Her hair, matted against icy cheeks, cold to the touch, yet burning under skin.

"Just a dream," the blonde waved her hand to assure Bo.

"It didn't seem like that,"

"Well it was, so back off,"

Bo took an exaggerated breath.

"So I guess you're not in the mood to talk about our cuddling last night then,"

"We did no such thing, Succulent,"

The brunette played a mocking smile.

"Oh yes we did, you laid in my arms all night,"

"N-" the blonde cut herself off with another harsh cough. The brunette caressed her cheek with her left hand, then was met with cold eyes. They were intense, a stare hard enough to disarm anyone, yet if you looked close enough, for a split second-just a slight falter. You could see vulnerability.

"Nonsense," she continued, "survival 101, when losing large amounts of blood, keep warm. Body temperature is your best bet, self preserve,"

"Sure, okay Bear Grylls,"

"It's common knowledge, you don't have to be a retired war vet. to know that,"

"Like you?"

Tamsin sighed deeply, "Like me,"

Bo fell back unto the blonde.

"When?"

"I really hate you, you know?"

"I'm well aware, don't worry the feelings are mutual,"

Tamsin closed her eyes again, as if to remember.

"When my life cycle first began, I was thrown into battle. Acacia was the general at the time, and she trained me. Trained me to be a cold blooded killer,"

"Oh," Bo breathed.

"The only way to win a war, is to care nothing of your opposer, nor your own team. Feelings will jeopardize the mission, love will get you killed, she would tell me. So, I learned how. Hard wired myself to not care, it's the only way to survive these days,"

"How long Tamsin?"

The blonde opened her eyes, and looked into the hazel orbs in front of her.

"I can't, it hurts too much,"

Bo sighed, and nudged her head into the crook of the blonde's neck. The other woman's soft skin soothed the brunnette in an odd way.

"Why did you have to be such an idiot?"

The Valkyrie didn't answer, she just concentrated on the AC. It wasn't on, the paint layer was caroading, and the bolts keeping it together rusted. The brunette noticed her stare.

"What it it?"

The blonde pointed to the installation, and squinted.

"If you stand on my shoulders, you can get into that," lowering her hand back to her side, the woman continued, "you see, the screws aren't stable, figure one blow will knock em' out,"

The blonde reconnected eyesight with the brunette.

"Every building's vents takes you to an escape route. You get out, you get a rescue team, you take Lauren from this hell hole,"

Bo looked deeply into the pupils concentrated on her. There were no signs of snark, or crudeness, just sincerity.

"And what about you, huh?"

A silence fell between the two, and they just kept the sight of each other focused.

"No Tamsin,"

Breaking eye contact, the blonde turned her head away.

"Tamsin, no,"

The woman grabbed a dagger from her right boot, and caressed Bo's back with her other hand.

"I'm a big girl succubitch, I can take care of myself,"

"I won't do it, as much as I dislike you, I won't go. Not without you,"

The blonde averted her eyes, as she thought deeply for a few moments. She hated the brunette with a passion, as a kid she was taught not to care. So this was her, not caring.

"Fine," she said, raising her dagger again, "but you need to feed first,"

"Yeah right, if I take from you, it'll kill you,"

"Been through worse bitch, you don't think I can handle it?"

"I know you can, I just don't want to weaken your state,"

In one move, the blonde was straddling the brunette. Pushing her down to the ground slowly, and softly, Tamsin cut Bo's neck with her knife.  
"Main artery, if you don't feed you'll be dead in seconds."

"I-it could k-kill you,"  
"I'm fairly aware,"

The brunette shook her head in resistance.

"Dammit Bo, feed!"

Tamsin harshly slammed her lips against Bo's.

"Bo, feed" she mumbled between breaths.

The blonde licked the woman's bottom lip, and then bit it.

"It's been days, please,"

Retracting, Tamsin looked into the brown orbs facing her.

"Do it,"

The blonde brought herself down again, this time the connection was slow, soft, and sincere. Her lips brushed against the brunette's, and in the kiss they both moaned in unison.

Unaware that the woman on top of her was capable of such gentleness, Bo gave in to temptation.

She extracted a blue stream of chi from the blonde.

* * *

 **4:00 AM**

Writhing in pain, Tamsin fell unto the brunette.

"Tamsin!"

"Fine, just need some r-r-res-rest, -k-k-kkk?"

"Bitch, you said you wouldn't die!"

"Do I look dead to you?"

"Yes, actually,"

"J-just make sure I stay warm o-kay? Survival,"

"Yeah,"

Bo began to undress, and help the blonde close to her.

"Well, if you wanted more, you didn't have to strip to get my attention,"

"Very funny,"

"So I've been told,"

"Listen, we sleep today, we get out tomorrow got it?"

Guilt of the blonde's real plan, filled her. She was deadweight, going with Bo would kill them both.

 _She can't be evicted if she's dead._ Tamsin told herself.

"Got it,"

* * *

 **7:00 AM**

 _Bo awoke to a blonde woman gazing into her eyes._

" _Your up early,"_

 _For a moment the brunette was confused, lost even._

 _Her skin felt unfamiliar, her pupils taking forever to focus._

 _It took a great deal of time before she realized, who exactly was facing her._

 _Pristine green emeralds, with shades of baby blue. She knew those eyes._

 _Bleached golden locks of hair, falling over icy Scandinavian cheeks._

 _An amazing facial structure, perfect chiseled cheek bones._

 _Warm to the touch-that was different. She was usually so cold._

 _Looking down upon the taut abdomen, the woman's muscles bulged in unison._

 _A gentle hand was placed upon Bo's face._

 _The brunette melted into the touch, so comforted._

 _That was, until she remembered whose fingers it was that caressed her jawline._

 _Bo's breath hitched, and her heart almost stopped._

" _You alright Succubus?"_

 _In that moment, she realised that they were both entirely naked._

 _And under the sheets of her bed._

" _T-Tamsin?"_

" _That would be me,"_

 _The blonde laugh was so whole and content, it made Bo's stomach flip._

 _The Valkyrie's hands moved around Bo, and slowly caressed her back, pulling her closer._

" _You sure you're okay?"_

 _Those words slowly began to draw out. The blonde's figure retracting, and all around things began to disappear._

" _Wait T-"_

"Succubus!"

A cold set of fingers brushed the hair away from Bo's face.

"What?"

As reality started to unfold around her, the brunette began to miss the warm touches of the Valkyrie.

Crave it even

"Tamsin?"

"That would be me," A toothy grin formed on the woman's face.

"Your so beautiful,"

The blonde's eyebrows raised.

"So I've been told,"

"Oh crap! I didn't mean that,"

"Thought so,"

"Shit, I'm sorry Tamsin,"

"That's okay Succubus,"

Bo sighed lightly, "We should get going, we don't know when Taft's men are gonna come,"

"Don't worry Succubus, if they were going to come, they would've by now. They're probably too caught up with Lauren,"

Seeing the longing look on the brunette's face after she said that, made Tamsin regret speaking the name in the first place.

"Uh, besides, I thought we could cuddle for a little longer,"

Looking down, Bo realized that the two were practically tangled in each other.

Tamsin's hands were under the brunette's tank top, and Bo's hands were beneath the blonde's- well let's just stick to tangled together.

"Tamsin!"

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it?"

Still, after seeing what had happened, the brunette did not retract her hands.

The Valkyrie's eyes widened slightly.

"Aren't you going to move those?"

Bo just smirked, and slid her hands around to palm the blonde's ass.

A moan escaped the woman.

"Ooh, someone seems to be liking this," she teased.

"Succubus…" The Valkyrie warned.

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it?"

"Two can play at that game, Succuslut,"

The blonde moved her head down to Bo's neck.

The brunette squealed when Tamsin began to softly kiss her skin.

Down.

Down.

Down.

"Tamsin!"

Her tongue began to slither between both Bo's breasts.

"That's enough Tamsin,"

If this were to be her last day on earth, the Valkyrie was going to make the best of it.

"Oh hardly,"  
Sliding off Bo's tank top, in one swift move, the blonde unlatched the brunette's bra.

"Tamsin…"

With her left hand, the Valkyrie held onto Bo's right thigh, and with the other she cupped the brunette's face.

She leaned down and softly kissed the woman.

It was slow.

It was innocent.

It didn't last.

Bo broke the connection.

"This is really confusing, I shouldn't be enjoying it,"

"Shhh,"

Tamsin brought herself down again, and laid another smooth kiss on Bo's lips.

"I'm so getting mixed signals. One minute you're trying to arrest me, the next you're arousing me,"

"I arouse you?"

"Hell yes,"

Tamsin kissed Bo again, even softer.

"I lied,"

"About what?"

Tamsin sighed, and picked up Bo's bra.

She lifted her up gently, and reattached it.

Running her fingers against the brunette's pale skin, the blonde put the tank top back over her head.

"What are you doing?"

Tamsin took off her coat, and put it around Bo.

"I'm not actually leaving with you,"

"But-"

"Just listen, okay?"

The brunette nodded.

"When I made you feed off me. That was the only strength I had left,"

"Damn it, why'd you let me take it!?"

"You're a Succubus, if one of us is going to make it out of here, it's you. You have a family, and friends waiting for you,"

"What were you doing back there?"

Tamsin looked down, almost ashamed of herself.

"Trying to get you to take the last bit of my energy. I've been around for a while. I've known a few Incubus, and Succubus. Seduce them enough, and eventually they'll suck it out of you,"

"But you hate me,"

"I did,"

"As in past tense?"

"How else?"

"Look, I realized last night that only one of us was going to get out. You have a future, a family, a destiny, a life. All of which I'm lacking. Sure, I'd still like to see you behind bars, but I guess not in this life,"

"I can't leave you,"

"You can't, or you won't?"

"Why won't you come?"

Tamsin took Bo's hands in her own.

Guiding them beneath her button down shirt, the brunette gasped, and the blonde whimpered.

"I'm bleeding internally, there's nothing I can do to fix that now,"

"Damn it Valkyrie!"

"Spare me the pain, just do it. Suck me dry,"

"But there's so much I want to say, ask,"

The symptoms came back, and Tamsin coughed up blood again.

"Succubus, you were a moment in life that comes and goes. A riddle, a rhyme that no one knows. A change of a heart, a twist of fate. You can't fix it, it's too late,"

"Please, just spare me,"

"Bitch, your so confusing,"

"I'm sure you've still got some Succu Lust bottle up in there somewhere,"

"What made us hate each other so much?"

"All the things I would change if we could only rewind. That was then, and this is now, We don't need to talk about it,"

"Gahh!" Tamsin began to harshly cough again, covering her hands with a crimson substance. "There is no way of saving me, just suck me,"

"If-if this is what you want,"

"Damn it Bo, it's what I want!"

The brunette was taken back for a moment, that was the first time she's ever really used her name.

Bo leaned down, and picked up the blonde into her arms.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Tamsin caressed her cheek with one hand.

"Isabo Dennis, such a baby-fae. You don't realize how much you're truly capable of,"

Tamsin pulled her down and connected their lips together.

The blonde kept it controlled, and innocent.

But the brunette couldn't.

Her mouth pleaded for dominance, and her tongue begged for entrance.

Slightly opening her mouth, Tamsin granted her access.

Bo deepened the kiss, and fought the blonde's tongue in a fierce war.

Though, the blonde just didn't have the strength.

"Bo, please. I can't,"

The exchange softened, and became sweet, tender.

"I'll miss you, for the record,"

Bo began to suck chi from the Valkyrie until, she was empty.

In her last moments, Tamsin looked into Bo's brown eyes.

"Your so beautiful," Bo repeated.

"So I've been told,"

The blonde grabbed Bo's hand in her own, and whispered into her ear, "Sorry for being such a prick, and thank you. For everything,"

With that, Tamsin was gone.

She had no pulse.

Bo made sure.

The brunette collapsed onto the other woman the moment it was over.

How could she live without her?

Laying with Tamsin, Bo noticed something different.

The Valkyrie was, _**warm**_.


End file.
